CrazisDeathNotesOhShit!
by Sukitz
Summary: o que acontece quando um garoto encontra um caderno que o permite matar quem ele bem intender? [pessimo summary...][cap 2 on]
1. prazer eu sou um shinigami

sim eu sei que a minha outra fic não acabou... mais eu to escrevendo essa com o meu amigo tutuba n.n

espero que gostem...

* * *

**Cap 1: prazer... eu sou um shinigami**

Era uma vez um garoto fodastico superior melhor que vocês todos seus vermes chamado Tutuba. Um dia ele andava pela rua pensando como sua vida era entediaste ,apesar de suas constantes brincadeiras com sua prima, e viu uma coisa extremamente perturbadora

- oh! Um caderno o.o- depois de um tempo de pensamentona: ele pensa??? ele concluiu- ta escrito uma coisa na capa! É... death... note... que merda é death note?

Ele pegou o caderno e abriu. Começou a ler o que parecia uma instrução de como usar o livro... e não só parecia como era.

Ele guardou o caderno em sua mochila e foi falar com Tenta sobre o caderno.

- que coisa ridícula Tutuba! Um caderno não pode matar uma pessoa!- gritou

- aposto que esse caderno te mata!- retrucou com raiva da prima que sempre o tratava como um bebe

- duvido muito!- virou de costas e fechou os olhos

Nisso tutuba ficou muito irritado, e escreveu com uma caneta vermelha " Mariana Netto de Souza" no death note

Logo tenta começou a peticionar o próprio peito com uma expressão de desespero e morreu de ataque cardíaco

- e-eu matei a tenta!- Tutuba começou a ficar apavorado! Havia acabado de matar a própria prima!

- acalme-se você avisou à ela não foi?- um ser assustador apareceu atravessando a parede. Ele tinhas olhos vermelhos e seu corpo deformado parecia um demônio com várias cicatrizes pelo rosto e seu cabelo bagunçado cubria parte de seu grotesco rosto azul

- a-avisei mas...

- então... qual é o problema?

- e-ela morreu!

- mas é para isso que serve o death note! Para matar quem se opõem a você! Para assegurar sua vitória perante os outros! Para mostrar a sua superioridade!

- você tem razão...- um brilho maldito surgiu nos olhos do garoto moreno- eu avisei... eu posso matar quem eu quiser! Eu posso dominar o mundo!

O demônio começou a rir junto com o garoto mas logo se acalmou para explicar-lhe melhor

- eu sou Spike! E esse...- apontou para o caderno- era meu death note... como você está com ele eu terei de ficar próximo de você

- o que é você?

- eu sou... um shinigami

**continua  
**

* * *

eu sei que ta curtinho mais é só o primeiro cap n.n nos proximos eu apareço XD

tutuba: eu quero mata a tenta!

vick: ta... mate a tenta... ai eu chego e mato você com o zatch bell n.n

tutuba: eu não quero morrer!


	2. casa? que casa?

sim! ja tah aqui a continuação!**  
**

* * *

**cap 2: casa? que casa? **

- eu sou... um shinigami

- nossa! Um shinigami na minha frente!

-é isso ai... e você só pode me ver por ter pego o death note...

- sugoi .

- tutuba! Chama a tenta pra mim?- a tia de tutuba chamou do andar de baixo

- essa não! O que eu faço Spike?

- que tal se você matá-la também?

- tem razão... - assim tutuba escreve o nome ta tia no death note e especifica assim: "quando vai subir para chamar a filha escorrega, cai da escada e morre" quando acabou de escrever ouve o grito da tia escorregando da escada e morrendo com o pescoço quebrado

- nossa! Você é bom...

- não posso continuar aqui... vão suspeitar de mim... vão... me prender!

Num momento de pânico ele escreve o nome da família inteira... e logo sai correndo de casa já que especificou como "um incêndio mata todos"

Quando ele saiu da casa ela começou a pegar fogo e só se ouvia os gritos da família.

Quando os bombeiros apagaram o fogo um homem veio falar com Tutuba

- garoto... sua família... morreu inteira... você deve vir comigo, Frederico de Almeida Silva, para um orfanato e...

- não vou para nenhum orfanato!!!

Escreveu o nome do homem no death note e ele morreu de ataque cardíaco e tutuba fugiu decidido a morar na rua.

- ei... Arthur... como você vai viver na rua sem dinheiro?

- pedindo esmola ou roubando... como sabe o meu nome? Eu não o falei à você!

- está vendo esses olhos? Eu consigo ver, com eles, o seu nome e quanto tempo você terá de vida...

- que legal... você ta me deixando com inveja...

- você quer esses olhos? Existe um acordo para você poder possuí-los

- serio? Como é?

- eu te dou os olhos de você me der metade da sua vida restante...

- mas... assim eu poderia morrer muito mais sedo...

- sim! Mas não precisaria conhecer a pessoa para matá-la!

- é... mas ainda sim...

- ei! o que você está fazendo ai? Não deve ficar na rua! Logo vai começar a chover! Vá já para casa!

- eu não tenho casa... ocorreu um incêndio...

- serio?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça

- que pena... quer ficar na minha casa?

- seus pais não se importam?

- não! Eu moro sozinha...

De alguma maneira Tutuba se sentiu bem na presença da menina... mal sabia ele que essa confiança que ele depositara nela poderia acabar com sua pouca felicidade restante

**continua**

* * *

quero reviews w obrigada pela review monomate n.n 


End file.
